


Flour Fun

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Flour Fun

Lifting your eyes from the pages of the book you were reading your eyes scanned the table in front of you letting out a little huff when you saw the snack bowl empty, lifting your eyes higher you glared at the smirking King who just placed the last snack in his mouth, “I hate you, I hope you know that” raising his eyes Thranduil meet your glare “and I love you, I hope you know that.” Reaching behind his chair he pulled out another bowl full of snacks and handed it to you, taking it with a giggle “I don’t hate you anymore, I merely dislike you” you spoke earning a laugh from the king in return.  
….  
Sitting on Thranduil’s left side you were listening to the meeting that was happening, halfway through you started to get bored and restless placing your hand on Thranduil's knee to gain his attention he turned and looked down at you, mouthing “can I be excused?” tilting his head he mouthed back “why?” smirking up at him you mouthed “I wish to kill a brownie” raising an eyebrow the King stood as the room went quiet, all eyes were on you as the king reached down and helped you to your feet, walking around the table he lead you to the door and placed a kiss to your cheek “where will I find you once I am done here?” he whispered “I’ll be in the kitchen” you whispered back and placed a kiss on his cheek in return.   
….  
Walking into the kitchen Thranduil’s eyes took in the sight of the mess, egg shells everywhere footsteps in the flour on the floor, cocoa powder tipping over the table on to the floor. Walking over to the cocoa he picked it up and folded the top over to stop the rest escaping, placing it back down on the table next to the flour he turned and saw you stirring more ingredients into a big bowl pointing at the bowl “How´s that going to be working, exactly?” he asked puzzled looking up you smiled “you have to mix the ingredients together before, you get the final result” “ Oh, so did you kill your brownie?” “No, I’m currently making them” “So in order to kill one, you´ll have to make one, but first you´ll have to make one in order to kill one…?” "Yes Thranduil, they don’t just appear it´s complicated, I know.” You said gigging while placing the mixture into the baking tray and moving it to the oven.

“How long will they take to cook?” “25-30 minutes” “Enough time for this then” Thranduil spoke as he lifted you onto the table looking deep into your eyes, you watched as the smirk appeared on his face “Thran….” your voice cut off just as the elvenking dumped the rest of the flour over your head, looking down at your flour coated lap you glared up at the smirking king “You’re going to regret that” you spoke as you jumped off the table grabbing the cocoa powder, with that Thranduil was off laughing as you took up the chase.


End file.
